Boxers or briefs?
by tearbos
Summary: The women of the BAU learn some things about their coworkers. Naughty drink names featured. T rating is probably unnecessary but I wanted to be safe.


**Author's note: This is a ficlet that latched onto my brain and would not let go until I wrote it. I hope you find it as humorous to read as I did to write. Thanks to Mabelreid for beta reading and for unknowingly inspiring the train of thought that led to this.**

**Of course I don't own these characters. If I did, this would definitely happen on the show.**

**Disclaimer: The drinks mentioned are real. You can find the recipes on the Internet. I didn't want anyone to think I'm being gross.**

"Good evening, foxy ladies. Can I buy the three of you fine thangs some drinks?"

JJ, Emily, and Penelope stared in disgust at the rude man that dared to interrupt their rare girls' night out. They had actually managed to be at the club for two hours without JJ's phone ringing, and they were desperate to hold on to the peace they were enjoying.

Emily pointedly raised her nearly full vodka martini and spoke politely but with emphasis. "No thank you, we're fine right now. We appreciate your offer though."

"Oh come on sweet thang, don't be like that. I bet you'd enjoy a 'slow comfortable screw'."

Emily gaped at him in shock, but he kept right on digging a hole for himself as he looked to JJ. "How about you darlin'? Wouldn't you just love a 'screaming orgasm'?"

JJ turned bright red and nearly jumped out of her chair, but Emily placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Before either could set the man straight he had moved on to Penelope. "How about you honey? Care for a little 'sex on the beach'?"

He grinned eagerly at the three women glaring at him furiously. They exchanged glances then almost simultaneously they raised their glasses and tossed the remainder of their drinks on the offensive jerk. He gasped in shock and stared at them for a moment. Then he flashed a fake, bright grin and walked off, muttering under his breath "your loss."

The women remained silent for a moment, and then JJ signaled their waiter for more drinks and warned him about the jerk prowling the dance floor. He promised to let the manager know about the problem, and gave them refills on the house.

The politeness of the waiter soothed their irritation slightly, and they decided to enjoy the rest of the evening despite previous events. They fell back into their relaxed conversation that had been so rudely interrupted. After a while, JJ and Emily noticed Penelope wasn't listening and was instead watching the unpleasant man dance. Before they could ask what she was doing, she started giggling.

"What on earth is so funny Penelope?" Emily asked in surprise.

Penelope turned her attention back to her friends, a huge grin on her face. "I've just had the funniest train of thought."

JJ glanced at Penelope's glass to see how much she'd had to drink. Not much. "What is it?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I was just wondering what kind of underwear Morgan wears."

JJ and Emily exchanged confused glances. JJ finally decided to humor Penelope for a while.

"What brought that on?"

"I was just watching that guy. He reminds me of Morgan without the charm. He's obviously wearing a thong under those tight pants. A lot of guys that think they're hot wear them. I was just thinking that I couldn't ever see Derek putting on a thong, as much as I like the idea."

Emily watched him for a moment. "I guess you're right. He does favor Morgan."

JJ started laughing. "I can just imagine what he would say if you asked him about wearing a thong."

"He would probably like the idea that we're thinking about it," Emily replied with a grin.

"Oh he knows I do," Garcia said with a smirk. "I'd bet he wears bikini briefs. They're sexy without the discomfort of a thong."

"I'm not sure I want that image in my mind," JJ said with a fake frown.

"Oh whatever honey, what normal woman wouldn't want to find out in person? I know I would."

"We all know you would Penelope," Emily responded. "You should ask him, just to see what he says."

"Maybe I will…." Penelope trailed off thoughtfully.

"What now?" JJ asked hesitantly.

Penelope's grin turned even more mischievous. "I was just wondering what Hotch wears."

Emily spit out a mouthful of her martini. "What!"

At the same time JJ yelled out, "Penelope!"

"What?" She asked innocently. "Don't act like you wouldn't like to find out. Face it, boss man is hot stuff."

JJ looked incredulous, while Emily looked thoughtful. After a moment, Emily grinned and turned to Penelope.

"Briefs," she said confidently.

"Why do you say that?" Penelope asked.

Emily could barely contain her laughter long enough to spit out her reply.

"Because he likes to be in control!"

With that statement all three started laughing hysterically. Somehow picturing their 'hot' boss in his underwear was hilarious, especially after a few drinks. When they calmed down some, Emily added the thought that was on her mind.

"What do you think Reid wears?"

"Boxers." Both JJ and Penelope responded instantly.

"Well, have we given this some thought?" She asked curiously.

"No," JJ retorted immediately.

"It's obvious" Penelope said at the same time.

"You're probably right," Emily agreed. Then her grin turned even more mischievous. "Do you think he'd tell us?"

"Never…" JJ and Penelope smiled at each other.

"Then how do we find out for sure?"

All three sat silently for a moment, contemplating.

"I've got it!" Penelope yelled triumphantly. "We'll give them a survey!"

"What?" JJ and Emily stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, it's perfect! We'll write a survey, call it a 'team building exercise', a way for us to know each other better. We'll even take it too, but the guys will have an extra question."

"That's either crazy or brilliant," Emily replied.

"When would we get them to do it?" JJ asked, her mind already assessing the possibilities.

"The next time we are all out on a case. When they're on the plane they'll have no way to escape and nothing better to do."

"This could actually work!" Emily was beginning to feel the same excitement as Penelope. She briefly wondered if this would seem like such a good idea if she hadn't been drinking. '_Oh well, who cares! It sounds like fun!'_

"Ok, Penelope. You write the survey, and when the opportunity comes up, we'll put the plan into action." JJ was on board too, despite obvious flaws to the plan. '_Oh well, we'll figure this out later'!_

"Oh wonderful! This is going to be great!" Penelope was glad her friends were enthused too. '_Oh I can't wait'!_

The decision made, the women moved on to other topics of conversation.

Two weeks later the entire team was on the jet returning home from a case in Texas. The mood was rather relaxed as the UNSUB had been caught before he killed again, and three young women were returned to their families relatively unharmed.

Penelope, Emily, and JJ sat together in the front of the jet while the guys were scattered around toward the back. Penelope had her surveys individually packaged in manila folders with individual name labels on the front tab. Emily and JJ were having second thoughts about the idea, but Penelope was determined to carry it out.

"I promise you, it will be okay. They won't get mad."

"How can you be sure," JJ asked skeptically.

"Who could be mad at me? This is something they would totally expect from me. If you guys pretend to be out of the loop, they'll never suspect a thing until it's too late."

"Fine… go ahead Penelope," Emily told her warily. "Just be sure to woo them in your typical fashion."

"You better believe I will. But before I pass these out, we have to write down answers for each of us. The one who guesses the most incorrectly has to buy the next round of drinks."

"Ok I'm in." JJ added enthusiastically. "Are you writing this down? I say boxers for Morgan and Reid, and briefs for Hotch and Rossi."

"Ok. Emily what do you say?"

"Hmm…. briefs for Hotch, commando for Rossi…" She was laughing hard but trying to keep it quiet so as not to alert the men.

"Emily that's gross!" JJ gasped quietly through her giggles.

"What else Em?" Penelope asked as she made notes.

"Ok, boxers for Morgan…and…" she gave a mischievous smirk, "and thongs for Reid!"

"What!!" JJ nearly slid off her seat in surprise while Penelope snorted in barely-suppressed laughter.

"What on earth makes you say that?" JJ demanded.

"I just wanted to make sure we have all bases covered. Besides, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Ok, well I say boxers for Reid and Rossi, briefs for Hotch, bikinis for Morgan." Penelope wrote her own guesses down, and then stood to pass out the surveys.

"Ok everyone listen up!" She spoke loudly and cheerily enough to catch the attention of all the men. As she spoke, she walked around laying folders in front of each guy. "Your fabulous technical analyst has come up with a genius idea for all of us to get to know each other a little better." _'I'm so glad I can't see JJ and Emily right now! I doubt I could keep a straight face.'_

"What's this, mama?" Morgan asked curiously as he picked up his folder.

"Wait-don't open it yet. I was thinking that as much time as we all spend together, there are some basic things that we don't know about one another. So I created these surveys to get some information. Then I will tally the results and summarize each person."

She glanced around to gauge each man's reaction: Morgan seemed amused, Rossi was skeptical, Hotch was unreadable as usual, and Reid looked worried.

"Don't worry, it is just basics: favorite foods, music, hobbies, and things like that. Friends should know these things about each other, and I consider you all to be my friends. I hope you all do too." She put on her best hurt, indignant tone, knowing they wouldn't be able to resist.

"All right, baby girl, I'll play along. Can I start on this now?" Morgan was already opening his folder.

"Sure hot stuff." She turned to Reid with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Sweet cheeks?"

"Ok," he replied rather reluctantly. He lifted his folder and searched for a pen.

She turned to face both Hotch and Rossi. David nodded his head, an amused smile on his face. Hotch didn't look up from his report, but he reached over and slid his folder closer to him.

"Thank you for playing, gentlemen." She turned with a satisfied smile and went back to the front where JJ and Emily waited.

"I'm actually a little surprised that you pulled it off," Emily spoke with slight admiration in her tone.

"How could they resist that performance?" JJ smiled at Penelope.

Penelope sat next to JJ so she could watch the guys fill out their surveys. "I can't wait to see their reactions!"

The three women sat quietly as they waited for the guys to get to the "special" question. Morgan was first; he started chuckling, then he glanced in their direction before going back to his writing.

"All right, score one! At least he gave us an answer." Penelope high-fived JJ and then noticed something. "I think Rossi is on to us."

He was looking at them with an amused, but slightly bewildered expression. He then shook his head and went back to filling out his survey.

"Score two," Emily said triumphantly. "Do we really want to know what he says?"

"No," JJ replied, "but we had to make sure they all participate."

"Look at Reid!" Emily almost forgot to keep her voice down in her excitement.

His face was bright red, and he was staring at the survey with an adorably confused look. He glanced in their direction and they quickly looked away. They waited long enough for him to look away before giggling quietly to each other.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Emily asked, slightly breathless from laughing.

"Who knows? Reid can surprise us when we least expect it." JJ seemed on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"He is still writing," Penelope noticed. "Maybe we'll be 3-3."

They were so busy watching Reid that none of the women noticed that Morgan was standing across the aisle from them, smiling with amusement. He stepped forward and spoke, startling them.

"Next time just ask. I'll be more than happy to give you the answer in person." He flashed them a brilliant, mischievous smile.

"Yeah, we know you would hot stuff," Garcia spoke and matched his grin. She reached out for his folder with a wink.

"Do I get to stay and find out the results?"

"Nope, sorry handsome one. The results are top-secret until the tally is made." Penelope flashed him her irresistible smile.

"Ok, mama. I'll be patient then." With a wink and smile, he walked back to his seat.

"Ok, let's see what he wrote," JJ said enthusiastically, as all three leaned forward to see the survey.

"Ah ha! I was right- bikini briefs! Do I know my man or what?" Penelope cheerfully made a check mark next to her selection for Derek.

"That's alright Penelope. I feel confident about my answers." Emily gave her an "innocent" grin.

JJ looked over to the guys, and noticed David looking back at her. She raised her eyebrows in question, and he nodded in response. She elbowed Penelope to get her attention.

"I think Rossi's done with his."

Penelope and Emily both glanced up and looked at Rossi, who was reading a report with an amused smile. Penelope got up to get his folder. He didn't even look up as she walked away from him. On her way back to the front, she stopped and picked up Reid's folder, which was sitting on the table in front of him as close to the edge as he could get it. She grinned at him, but he didn't look away from the book he was reading. She could still see a pink tinge on his skin though. She placed the folders on the table, and then picked up Rossi's so they could read his answer.

"What did he write?" Emily asked curiously.

"It says: 'I'm too old for you to even care so I spared you the knowledge.'"

"Well he is right," Emily replied. "We didn't really want to know."

For some reason this struck them all as being comical, and they collapsed in fits of laughter. They were all so distracted that they didn't see Hotch walk over and stand next to the table. He cleared his throat loudly, snapping them out of their fit. His stern, unreadable expression gave no indication about his thoughts. Suddenly, they all wondered if this idea was such a good one after all.

"I hardly think that is an appropriate question, ladies." His voice was firm but emotionless as usual. They exchanged worried glances, trying to come up with a valid response. Before they could speak, though, he dropped his folder on the table and turned back toward his seat without another word. They couldn't see the small smile gracing his lips.

Anxiously but eagerly, Emily picked up the folder and read his answers. Suddenly she was laughing so hard that she couldn't read the paper.

"What is it?" JJ asked curiously as she snatched the folder from Emily so she could read it. Then she started laughing too, so hard that she started choking. Emily reached over and slapped her on the back as they both continued laughing hysterically.

"I have to see this." Penelope said as she took the folder from JJ. "It says…" she trailed off in amused laughter as she read Hotch's words: 'I prefer Hanes Comfort Soft boxer briefs because the elastic is covered and doesn't rub your skin. Usually I buy gray or navy, but every so often I get crazy and buy plaid or stripes. Does that answer your question?'

"Ok," Penelope said a minute later when she'd calmed down some. "I guess we each get to count that one."

"See, I told you I'd make a comeback," Emily added as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm not sure whether or not to hope you're right about Reid." JJ spoke to Emily as she picked up the last folder.

"And the final answer is…" Penelope prompted JJ.

"Inconclusive," JJ stated disappointedly.

"What!" Both Emily and Penelope reached for the folder at the same time. JJ pulled it away and read Reid's answer aloud. 'Why do you even want to know that?'

"That's it?" Emily sighed in disappointment.

"Why that little sneak!" Penelope added in surprise. All three women glanced at him, but he didn't return the look.

"So the gorgeous genius wants to play rough does he?"

"Penelope, what are you thinking now?" JJ asked worriedly.

"Well of course we have to find out the answer. We have to know who buys drinks."

"What are you planning?" Emily asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure yet. It will have to be good though."

"Like what?" JJ asked curiously.

"Maybe pilfer through his luggage?" Emily suggested.

"No, it has to be better than that. He has to know that we know." Penelope trailed off thoughtfully.

"How," Emily asked?

"I don't know, but I will come up with something good. If Sweet Cheeks wants to play hardball, he'll get what he's asking for."

JJ and Emily exchanged worried glances.

"Ok everyone, wheels up in twenty." Hotch dismissed the team members so they could prepare to leave. Each scattered their separate ways to gather their things. Reid made it to his desk and removed his ready bag from underneath it before Hotch approached him.

"Reid, can I see you in my office for a moment? It won't take long."

"Sure Hotch." He seemed puzzled by the request, but he obediently followed his boss.

As Reid walked away, JJ joined Emily at her desk. When they were sure no one was paying attention, they smiled at each other and then walked quickly, but inconspicuously, to Reid's desk. JJ placed a few folders on the top while Emily surreptitiously lifted Reid's ready bag and placed it on her shoulder. The women quickly made their way to Penelope's office. They entered and closed the door. Penelope already had the camera feed from the bullpen, and from outside Hotch's office, pulled up on her screens so they could keep a lookout for anyone that might be suspicious of their activities.

"I guess that bug I planted in Hotch's ear about checking on Reid worked," JJ said with pride in her voice. "I was afraid he would wait until later to talk to him. That totally would have spoiled things."

"We better hurry," Emily said as she placed the bag on the floor and started unzipping the top.

"I'm keeping watch." Penelope said as she turned to watch Emily. "I already asked Morgan to come up and get your bags, so we'll just add this one to the pile and no one will be the wiser."

"You are a genius," JJ said enthusiastically. She helped Emily carefully pull out and sift through Reid's clothes until they finally found what they were looking for- boxer shorts of various colors and patterns.

"Sorry Em, it looks like you're buying the next round." Penelope grinned at her, and then shared a high five with JJ.

"That's ok, this is worth it," she said as she started repacking the bag the way it had been.

"Did you check the size for me?" Penelope asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I did, mediums," JJ stated. "I still want to know why you want to know that."

"It's the final part of my plan. Don't worry, you'll find out the details when you get back. Now go, both of you, and kick some UNSUB ass so we can have some fun!"

"Yes ma'am!" both women faux saluted her and then giggled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Bag pick-up!" Morgan called.

"Come in hot stuff!" Penelope replied.

He came in smiling at the women. "Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know what's going on in here?"

"Because you don't," Emily said firmly.

"I'm sure of that," he replied. "All three of these bags going?"

"Yep, so move it power-lifter! We've got to go!" JJ poked him in the muscle he was flexing in his arm.

"Aye, aye captain ma'am!" he picked up the bags and headed out towards the elevator.

"Oops, sweet cheeks is leaving. You better cut him off before he asks what Morgan is doing."

"Alright, see you when we get back." Emily said as she and JJ hurried out of the office to catch Reid.

"Hey Spence!" JJ called to him before he got to his desk.

"Hey JJ, Emily," he responded absently. His eyes still showed confusion.

"What did Hotch want?" Emily asked in faux curiosity.

"I'm not sure. He just wanted to make sure that I'm ok. I don't know why he would think I'm not." He sounded puzzled, and maybe even slightly hurt. Both women suddenly felt slightly guilty, but neither regretted their roles in Penelope's plot.

"Well, you do seem a little tired," JJ lied fluidly. _'I don't want him to be suspicious, but I don't want him worried or stressed during the case.'_

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. At least you know he cares about you." Emily joined JJ's lie. _'We might as well dig ourselves a hole together.'_

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He seemed a little more upbeat now, so they pounced before he could be sad again.

"Hey, come on! We don't want to be late!" JJ wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You wouldn't want Hotch to go from being concerned to angry."

"Yeah," Emily agreed, wrapping her arm around his shoulders from the other side. "Beside, we tricked Morgan into carrying all of our stuff to the jet! That in itself is worth savoring!"

"Ok," he said brightly as the three of them headed to the elevator.

Four days later the team arrived back in the BAU offices. Penelope was waiting at Emily's desk for her and JJ. The three women huddled in quiet conference for a few minutes, then they separated to fulfill their respective tasks. JJ went to find Hotch and Morgan, Emily went to find David, and Penelope went to find Reid.

"Hey gorgeous! We're all going out for drinks. I'm not asking you to come; I'm insisting. I've finished the tallies and we're going to have group bonding. You are not allowed to say no." Penelope gave him a firm look that permitted no arguments.

"Ok then, I guess I'm in. Where are we going?" He couldn't help but smile at her bossiness.

"There's this place near my apartment that is really nice. We're going to meet at my place in thirty, then well all head over together."

"Ok, that sounds good. I'll see you there."

"Good." She patted him on the cheek and walked off to inform JJ and Emily of her success.

Twenty minutes later the three women waited anxiously in Penelope's brightly colored apartment awaiting Reid's arrival. The other men were actually meeting them at the bar in twenty-five minutes. JJ and Emily were forced to acknowledge the brilliance of Penelope's plan to get Reid alone.

"Ok ladies, check these out!" Penelope could barely contain her excitement as she pulled out the bag from the men's store in the mall. She passed it to the others, who eagerly dug in to see her purchase. They both squealed in delight as Emily held up the black silk boxers with huge red and hot pink lips printed on them.

"Oh my gosh, these are so hot!" Emily couldn't believe what Penelope had bought.

"I can't believe you got these!" JJ added in mock horror.

"Oh come on, they are so fab!!" Penelope grabbed them from Emily and carefully refolded and repackaged them.

"Do you really think we can get him to model them," Emily asked hopefully?

"I'm not sure, but I will certainly give it my best effort." Penelope reassured her.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. They all turned eagerly toward the sound.

"Ooh, the time has arrived." Emily stated over-dramatically.

"Hush!" JJ threw a pillow at her, while Penelope got up to answer the door.

"Come in sweetie." Penelope moved aside so Reid could enter.

"Hey Garcia," he said as he walked in. After seeing only JJ and Emily he turned back to her and asked curiously, "where is everyone else?"

"They'll be around shortly. You're a little early."

"Oh. Sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." He looked warily at the three women looking at him.

"No, not at all. Have a seat." Emily patted the couch next to her.

"Uh, ok." He walked instead to the empty loveseat and sat, still eyeing the women curiously.

"Since you're here, honey, we have a little present for you." She handed him the bag. "But, you can't open it until I finish my speech."

"Ok. Thanks I think." He eyed the bag with a look of both eagerness and fear.

"This present is based on the results of our survey. We are sure you will like it, but you have to agree to our condition before you can see it."

"What's the condition?" He sounded nervous.

She tried to contain her grin; she avoided eye contact with Emily and JJ to help her keep a straight face.

"You have to model it for us."

"What!" He looked both shocked and mortified.

"That's the rule." Emily added matter-of-factly.

"And you can't change your mind after you look," JJ added.

He glanced at the bag, at the three of them, and then back at the bag again.

"How do I know if this is something I'll want to agree to?"

"You don't. You just have to trust us." Penelope hoped her grin didn't look as mischievous as she felt it did.

He looked at her skeptically, then to the bag again. He let out a deep, resigned sigh.

"Well, I guess it isn't often that you get me a present, so I might as well check it out."

They all grinned triumphantly at each other. Penelope pointed to the bathroom door. He started walking to it, and then he paused and turned back to them.

"Wait-there is actually something in here right?" He looked at them accusingly.

"Oh, man. That would have been a great idea!" Emily pressed a hand to her forehead in faux despair.

"Yes there is, but don't forget the deal!" Penelope said to him.

"Ok," he agreed reluctantly.

Once the bathroom door was closed, the three women turned to each other and grinned wickedly.

"I can't believe it worked!" JJ exclaimed happily.

"This is so great!" Emily added.

"I've got my camera ready!" Penelope held it up with a beaming smile.

They sat smiling for a few minutes, listening to the soft rustling sounds coming from the bathroom. When all was quiet, they waited anxiously for the door to open. After another minute, they frowned at each other.

"Reid?" Penelope called inquiringly.

A muffled "yeah" was the response.

"Are you coming out honey?" Penelope tried desperately to keep the laughter and excitement out of her voice.

"No."

"Come on Spence, remember the deal." JJ couldn't contain the giggles any longer.

"This is unfair!" He called through the door.

"Well you agreed to it sweetie, so just come out and get it over with." She exchanged eager grins with Emily and JJ, and they all looked toward the door in anticipation.

Finally the door opened slowly, and Reid walked out hesitantly into the living room. He was wearing the boxers with his black and white striped sock and plain black sock, his white dress shirt with the last three buttons undone and his black tie.

The women gaped at him in surprise. None of them could believe how incredibly hot he looked. Though thoughts were racing through each mind, they couldn't form any words aloud. The camera lay forgotten in Garcia's lap.

He shifted uncomfortably in the silence, wondering why they weren't saying anything. He looked at them one by one, but they didn't seem to acknowledge him. At last he clearly his throat loudly, but spoke uneasily.

"What is it?"

"Um, it's nothing…it's just…" Penelope stuttered as she shook herself out of the shock she was in.

"You just look so hot!" JJ burst out, and then slapped a hand over her mouth. _'I can't believe I just said that to him! What was I thinking? Well, that was what I was thinking but still…'_

She couldn't help it; she started giggling again. Penelope joined her. Emily was too lost in her naughty thoughts about Reid's outfit to notice what they were doing.

The look on his face was somewhere between surprise and horror. His face went redder than it already had been. Sudden realization seemed to hit his eyes, and his expression turned hurt. He glared at the three women who had apparently betrayed his trust.

"So this is the plan here? You called me here just so you could laugh at me! It isn't enough that Morgan teases me constantly, now you three join in also?"

He turned his icy glare to Penelope. "Of all people, Garcia, I never would have expected this from you! How could you do this to me?"

The pain and anger in his voice shocked them all. No one knew how to respond. Penelope tried to come up with an answer anyway.

"But sweetie, I didn't…"

"Save it. I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong." He was in the bathroom and slamming the door before they could say anything else. Emily realized with a start that she had been too busy watching his retreating derrière to actually hear his words. She turned confused eyes to the others.

"What just happened here?"

Penelope and JJ just looked at her sadly and shrugged. The silence was heavy in the room as they listened to him moving around behind the door.

'_I've got to do something to fix this!' _Penelope thought to herself. _'If not I'll have lost his trust.'_

A few moments later he came out of the bathroom fully dressed with the bag slung over his arm. He didn't meet any of their eyes as he headed toward the front door.

"Spence wait!" JJ called.

"Sweetie…" Penelope said at the same time.

"Forget about it!" He called over his shoulder without breaking his stride.

"Spencer Reid!" Penelope shouted firmly. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Get your cute ass over here right now and sit down!" Her tone left no room for disagreement. He reluctantly complied but didn't make eye contact with any of them.

She sat directly across from him and lifted his head to meet his eyes. She made sure he was looking at her before she spoke.

"Honey, you know perfectly well that I would never do anything to hurt or embarrass you. The only reason I came up with this scheme is because you refused to cooperate with my last idea."

"You mean the survey?" His voice was quiet, but less hurt than before.

"Yes, it was all fun in games, but then you had to be difficult and challenge my superior skills." She let a bit of laugher slip into her tone, and he responded with a slight grin.

"Now, apologize to the ladies for that little tantrum you just threw and we'll go meet the guys for drinks."

Reid looked at JJ and Emily, who were smiling at him but had concern in their eyes. He smiled at them and they returned it warmly.

"Sorry," he said genuinely. "I shouldn't have assumed…"

"It's ok, Spence. We shouldn't have tricked you like that."

"It's ok JJ. I can take a joke."

"Beside, how else were we going to get you in your underwear!" Emily grinned cheekily at him and he flushed pink again.

"Are we ok?" Penelope asked him as she stood up.

"Of course. How could I stay mad at you?"

"That's right gorgeous, you can't, and you better remember that." Penelope pinched his cheek and grabbed his hand to pull him up. She then embraced him in a bear hug. When she finally let go, he had a real smile on his face.

"That's better," Emily teased.

"Come on Spence, we've got to catch up with the guys so we can go over the results of the survey." JJ put her arms around his shoulder and headed toward the door.

"Thanks for being a good sport sweetie," Garcia locked the door behind them as the walked to the elevator.

"You're welcome. I kind of feel flattered that you went through all this trouble and I was the one that got the present."

"Oh trust me, we got a present out of the deal," Emily snickered as she put her arm around his waist.

"What do you mean?" He looked curiously between the women.

"Who else could give us such lovely images to remember later on!"?

All three burst out laughing as he turned red and looked at the hallway floor.


End file.
